...Sorry (chapter)
is the two hundred and sixteenth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Aomine is seen practicing with full spirit before the Teikō Junior High vs Kamizaki Junior High match. Kise asks Aomine the reason behind Aomine's willingness to play all of a sudden. Aomine cheerfully states that his long-awaited rival, Inoue, is going to prove to be a tough opponent and that he also learned his lesson from Kuroko on not to underestimate any opponent and to play every match with full strength. Meanwhile, Midorima tells Murasakibara about the Oha Asa horoscope rankings on that day, stating that Aomine's horoscope, Virgo, is last. Midorima receives a bad premonition about the upcoming match and can only hope nothing happens to Aomine. A few moments later, as the match begins between the two junior high schools, Ogiwara is seen on a different court preparing for his match against Kamata West. A group of twins are seen in the court warming up for the match against Ogiwara's school. Meanwhile, on Teikō's match, Aomine dribbles past a completely spiritless Inoue as Teikō leads the game 150 – 81. The whole team of Kamizaki Junior is unable to cope with the fully awakened Aomine. Inoue then later states that Aomine is a monster, saying that the great difference was already placed in the first few minutes in the match, adding that there is no such player that could be on par with Aomine. A dejected Aomine then ignores Kuroko's fist-bump invitation and says that the only one who could ever beat him was him himself, leaving Kuroko completely shocked upon hearing this. The match ends with Teikō receiving an 88-point winning margin as they win 169 – 81. In the locker room preparing for the finals, Aomine requests to leave for no reason only to be told off by Momoi. Kuroko is still left completely shocked from the incident earlier on and does nothing. He later receives a phone call from Ogiwara, telling him that he lost his respective match. Crying bitterly, Ogiwara apologizes, and the conversation ends. As the quarter finals between Teikō and Yano Kōgyō are about to commence, Aomine arrives last with a very unamused expession on his face and confirms his starting position with Akashi. The match begins as Aomine performs a new formless style of shooting, surprising everyone, even his own teammates. Kuroko, on the other hand, gives a below par performance and is subbed out by a senior. Despite very dangerous plays, Aomine scores more than usual as the game ends 97 – 39, with Aomine netting 40 points. The semi-finals against an unnamed school sees the same outcome as Aomine bagged a staggering amount of 51 points in the game while he continues his new style of shooting. The chapter ends as Teikō advances to the finals and begins the match with Kamata West and the twins that eliminated Meikō Junior High. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Teikō Junior High vs Kamizaki Junior High *Teikō Junior High vs Yano Kōgyō Junior High *Teikō Junior High vs Kamata West Junior High Techniques used *Daiki Aomine's Formless Shot Trivia *Daiki Aomine coins his famous catchphrase for the first time in this chapter—“The only one who can win against me is me.” *Teikō Junior High's battle against the twins is not featured in the anime. Navigation